


Kinktober Day 22: Teasing

by nihilistshiro



Series: Klance One Shots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blade of Marmora Keith, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2017, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Teasing, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans!Keith, good boyfriend lance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Lance is tired of Keith being tired. Literally. Every time they see each other, Keith is too tired for sex and Lance feels like he's reached a breaking point.





	Kinktober Day 22: Teasing

There weren’t many benefits to Keith continuing his work with the Blade of Marmora, at least from Lance’s perspective. He was gone all the time, always exhausted, and worst of all he kept falling asleep before they could fuck. Lance was trying to be supportive, but damn if he wasn’t tired of going to sleep with blue balls on the random nights that Keith was able to spend in the castle. These thoughts swirled around in his head as he looked down at his sleeping boyfriend.

He wasn’t sure he could name their “anniversary,” if they even had one. They had just gotten together and that was that. But the last few months, with Keith spending most of his time with the Blade, had been a challenge to say the least. Lance was positive it was nothing they couldn’t work through.

That being said, he was tired of the quickies they had eked in when they managed to find a spare moment or two in a private nook of the castle. Lance was going to make sure that this time, they made the most of the precious few hours they had together.

He leaned over and brushed a dark lock of hair out of Keith’s face. The smaller man grumbled and rolled over. He would have to go about this carefully because Keith did not like to be woken up. Lance found that out the hard way when he tried to rise the other paladin for breakfast, only to be met with bared teeth and a growled out _fuck you_. He needed to wake Keith up gently, carefully. He needed Keith to feel _good_.

Curled up on his side with his back turned to him, a sliver of his pale skin peeked out beneath the blanket. Lance rested up on an elbow as he reached out his other hand to softly trace a line up Keith’s spine. He leaned down and brushed his lips against the skin where Keith’s neck and shoulder met. Lance’s body was spooning Keith’s and he could feel himself growing hard against Keith’s ass, his hips gently rolling into it. His hand reached around to Keith’s front, grazing over one nipple before venturing lower, across the hard muscles of his stomach, before reaching the dip of his hips. Fingertips slipped beneath Keith’s boxer briefs, brushing past the soft hair that surrounding Keith’s sex.

Keith let out a soft whimper before rubbing his cheek against his pillow and burrowing down further in the bedding. Lance’s responding chuckle rumbled against Keith’s back as the hand between his legs continued to make it’s way down, two fingers splitting in a v to stroke either side of his dick. Keith’s eyes fluttered open as Lance licked the shell of his ear and began tugging him with his busy fingers.

“Wake up, baby,” he whispered as he continued to tease and torment Keith, who let out a breathy gasp. “Please,” Lance continued pausing to drop a kiss behind his partner’s ear. “I want you.”

Lance nipped at Keith’s sensitive flesh, leaving a mark on his neck as Keith wiggled his ass against him.

“ _Lance,_ ” Keith whined as the other man continued his assault upon his neck. “I’m trying to _sleep_ ”

“I don’t know the next time we’ll have a night like this and I..” Lance trailed off, suddenly remembering the many times when Keith almost didn’t come back at all. “I need you,” he added quietly.

The desperation in Lance’s voice made Keith shiver and even though he was exhausted, he wanted this, loved the connection the two of them shared. He had to admit he was a little nervous when they had started fooling around, worried that the chemistry they shared wouldn’t translate to the bedroom, worried that Lance wouldn’t be able to deal with _him_ but Lance was perfect. He had been generous, patient, understanding, and most of all, he had made Keith comfortable. Add to that his eagerness to please and his seemingly insatiable desire for Keith, and it had made Keith feel...well...sexy.

Lance brought his fingers up to Keith’s mouth and he instinctively drew them in, sucking and licking, prompting a strangled moan from Lance, who quickly withdrew his hand and brought it back between Keith’s legs. He used the added lubrication to stimulate Keith's swollen sex, rubbing lazy circles around the tip that soon became broad and fast strokes that left Keith panting in his arms.

Keith, now sporting an erection of his own, gripped Lance’s wrist and turned to push the other paladin back on the bed. He threw a leg over Lance’s hips and straddled him, Lance’s hard erection pressing against his crotch.

“You are so annoying,” Keith snapped, pinning Lance’s hands above his head.

Lance threw him a cocky smirk, “Yeah, but you like it.”

Keith growled and bent down to kiss the smug look off Lance’s face, his hands tightening around the smooth, tan skin of Lance’s wrists as he punished his mouth. He could feel Lance smiling beneath his lips and it spurred his temper as he bit the other man’s lips. Keith felt comfortable on top. He liked the control it afforded him and he appreciated that Lance usually let him take charge and set the pace. Ever since they had started sleeping together it had been like that, something that just worked with their dynamic.

“You’re going to regret waking me up,” Keith bent down to whisper into Lance’s ear, a mischievous glint in his eye as his lips curled into a wicked grin.

Lance returned the look.

“Normally, I would let you have your way,” he began as he quickly broke Keith’s hold on his wrists, grabbed Keith by the shoulders, and rolled his hips so that he could effectively put Keith on his back beneath him. “But this time, I’m going to have to disagree with you, kitten.”

Keith’s eyes were wide with shock as Lance slid a hand up his side, skimming across his neck until he knotted a fist into the dark hair at Keith’s nape. With his other hand, he pushed down Keith’s briefs.

“You’ve been dropping by here, hanging out with Shiro, kicking it with Pidge, and then when it’s time to come to bed you pass out and I’m left with your perfect ass against my cock while you snore.”

Lance’s voice was smooth as usual, and he peppered in kisses along Keith’s front between his words, nipping at his collarbone as his free hand slipped off his briefs before he was back between Keith’s thighs, rubbing his cock as Keith’s hips bucked against him.

Keith let out a mewling sound in response. Lance ran his lips down the long line of Keith’s body, starting at the base of his throat and ending at the curls surrounding his dick.

“You see, kitten,” Lance continued, running his nose along Keith’s pubic bone before moving up to suck sharply against the sensitive skin of his pelvis, “you’ve been teasing me, whether you knew it or not.”

Lance brought his fingers up to his mouth and laved them with his tongue before plunging them through Keith’s folds. He pressed them into his entrance and Keith let out a long, low moan.

“Jesus, you’re tight,” Lance hissed as he carefully pushed his fingers in as far as he could before slowly pulling them out.

He brought his lips to the tips of Keith’s dick, kissing him before using his tongue to swirl in the same deliciously slow rhythm he was using to finger him. He took Keith in his mouth, the warm sensation causing Keith to let out a strangled groan as Lance used his tongue languidly stroke him.

“ _Aarrrggghhh,_ ” Keith bit out, his heels digging into the mattress beneath him.

“That’s it baby,” Lance cooed, sliding his fingers out of Keith as he kissed his belly, just above his hip bones. He used the moisture to roll his fingertips around Keith’s cock, hardly moving against him as Keith whined in frustration. “Shhh, shhh. I’m just getting started.”

Keith wanted to scream. He wanted to slap that stupid self-confident smirk off of Lance’s face as he dipped back down to continue tormenting him with his mouth. He wanted to pull out his hair and buck him off so he could hurry up and ride his magnificent cock.

But whether it was because Keith had been woken from a deep sleep or because he hadn’t be loved like this in a while, he was completely paralyzed beneath Lance’s ministrations. And love on him, Lance did. With his mouth, his fingers, his teeth, he began a pattern that went from Keith’s mouth to his cock and back, repeating this cycle at a tortuous pace. Each time he brought Keith closer and closer to the edge, until Keith was a quivering mess beneath him.

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith whined for the hundredth time, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He was so sensitive, his cock aching, his stomach knotted in heat, each touch from Lance like a hot brand against his skin.

Suddenly, Lance was off of him, leaving him bereft and shivering.

“Lance!” Keith shouted, anger washing over him as his body throbbed. “Please!” he begged.

“Patience,” Lance murmured, his low voice coming across the room. He rummaged through a cubby, but returned a moment later. “Turn over,” he commanded and the husky tone assaulting him as if Lance had physical touched him.

Keith tried to move, but his arms and legs felt like jello.

“Come on,” Lance said, slapping Keith on the thigh before gripping his hip and coaxing him over.

Keith groaned but obeyed and Lance rewarding him by running a hand gently over his ass, dragging it up his side as his mouth came down softly between his shoulder blades. Keith could hear the cap on the lube click and inadvertently shivered.

“Lance, I- _aahhh,_ ” Keith’s voice trailed off as he felt a slick finger pressing into his ass.

“Shhh,” Lance whispered as he worked his finger past the tight ring of muscle, letting Keith adjust to the feeling, then slowly pushing in a second. He added more lube and worked Keith open, all the while leaving feather-light kisses across his back and shoulders, Keith’s soft moans echoing around the room.

Lance’s hand left, only to be replaced by the hard tip of his cock and Keith whimpered from the sheer pleasure of it.  Lance seated him in one long, deliberate thrust, and the heat surrounding him had him gritting his teeth. “ _Fuckkkk,_ ” he ground out.

“Lance please,” Keith huffed, “fuck me.”

Without pause, Lance obliged, pumping his hips fast and hard as he watched Keith’s ass swallow his dick. His hands were holding Keith in place as he drove in again and again, the sound of their bodies colliding competing with their frenzied moans. Sweat glistening off of Keith’s back, his arms straining to hold up his body weight as Lance plowed into him.

Lance couldn’t believe how close he already was, his muscles tightening as he gave himself over to a primal rhythm. One hand was squeezing Keith’s hip, the other reaching around to Keith’s front to stroke his cock.

“I’m gonna cum!” Keith sobbed, his overstimulated body shaking with tension. He cried out moments before spasms wracked his frame as his muscles clenched around Lance’s dick.

“Shit!” Lance gasped, pumping fast and hard, feeling Keith’s orgasm and letting it milk him, his hips snapping forward as he found his own release.

He continued to plunge himself into Keith’s ass, chasing his pleasure as he buried spurts of hot cum deep within the smaller man. His hips stuttered as he finally came to a stop. Eventually he pulled out and Keith slumped forward, body heaving with heavy breaths.

Lance fell to his side, propping himself up on an elbow, his legs sprawled out before him. He looked over at Keith, about to voice his concern when he heard the other man began to chuckle.

“Wow,” Keith gasped, a large smile stretched across his face. He rolled over to face Lance before stretching his arms high above his head. “That was…”

Lance grinned in response, “Amazing?” he offered.

“Yeah,” Keith replied, falling into a fit of giggles at how completely wrecked he was, “I mean, holy shit!”

Lance pushed off the bed and grabbed a towel, bringing over to the bed so he could gently wipe his mess from Keith before cleaning himself off. After taking care of that, he returned and scooped Keith up in his arms, his head resting on Lance’s shoulder. Lance reached down to brush his lips across Keith’s temple, running his nose along Keith’s hair.

“You are so sexy, baby,” he murmured. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too” Keith replied sleepily. Lance’s lips curved into a soft smile as he listened to Keith’s breathing slow and felt him relax into sleep. He wasn’t exactly sure where his relationship with Keith was headed, wasn't sure what kind of future they could have with everything that was going on, but he knew, for as long as he could, he was damned lucky to have him.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! Comments/kudos/bookmarks give me life <3
> 
> As always, thank you to [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/) for being an incredibly generous and supportive beta reader.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
